The University of Washington ADRC Core E: Cell and Tissue Bank is historically the oldest repository for Alzheimer Disease and other neurodegenerative disorders, familial and sporadic. The Core maintains cryogenically preserved lymphoblastoid cell lines, lymphocytes, fibroblasts, plasma, as well as biopsy and autopsy skin specimens for molecular and biochemical experiments and assays. The aims of the Core are: 1. Acquire, expand and cryopreserve various cell types and to freeze plasma derived from patients with familial and sporadic Alzheimer's disease (AD). We will also acquire and preserve cells, tissues, and/or cell lines from patients with other degenerative disorders, and appropriate controls. We will bank cell lines generated from cell and animal models that utilize transgenes or knockouts of AD-associated genes/proteins. 2. Distribute stored cell lines or strains upon request by investigators with in the ADRC and, upon approval in concurrence with the ADRC Executive committee, to investigators at the University of Washington and other institutions via a Materials Transfer mechanism.